


Linger

by aden



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aden/pseuds/aden
Summary: they were better than this but in truth, they weren't.





	Linger

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Riverdale. This is unenta’d.

He was better than _this_.  
She was better than _this_.  
They were better than _this_.  
But in truth – they weren't.

  
The need, the passion, for one another continued to grew as the two had shifted from strangers, friends, best friends towards lovers.

  
It didn't matter she had gotten engaged to her childhood crush/boy next door – his supposed best friend – days earlier nor that he was in a local gang trying to make good.

  
It didn't matter that she was pushed up against the wall with her white simple dress pushed upwards as her hands were pressed hard in his usual familiar jacket.

  
It didn't matter that doors down, their friends – Kevin and Joaquin – were getting married. Well, having their reception – if you wanted to be technical. 

  
It didn't matter that alcohol was coursing through their veins – liquid courage; it had to be now or never, she was leaving. She was California bound with Archie. He got into UCLA on a scholarship – something Jug still couldn't fathom – while she was accepted into Stanford – he could fathom that. Elizabeth Cooper was the most smartest, most beautiful, girl he knew – he wouldn't say perfect, oh he knew she loathed that term. But right in this moment, she was perfect – her eyes closed, her mouth slightly opened as the _oh, Juggie_ came out in careless pants, hands digging into his shoulders so much that it hurts – at least it was something other than her hands.

  
He longed to tell her, not to leave, to stay but he couldn't offer her much. And she, well, she deserved to enjoy life. He also neglected to tell her that he was accepted into NYC and that he took it, his father's urging ( _the serpents will understand Jug. they want better for you despite you being a calming force here_ ) – he knew she applied there as well and at the spare of the moment, he applied. But he knew – he knew – something would happen down the line if she chose the New York path; the Jones weren't that great at love. Besides, he didn't have anything set up in the big apple and he was leaving in days. So, he kept quiet as did another person that left for the city hours after the engagement was revealed – Veronica. Maybe he could stay with her but they weren't friends but since when you need to be friends to live with someone?

  
He leaned down to place one last kiss upon her usual bumble gum pink stained lips as a familiar sensation began to tighten in his stomach. This would be the memory that'd be forever seeped into his brain – the way his name (his actual first name) came off her lips as her back arched as she reached her climax. He'd follow minutes later with _Elizabeth_ in a careless whisper. They'd remain together – his forehead against hers – in an embrace that’d unravel when a timid knock was heard. There’d be a hasty in a minute as the two scrambled to make themselves presentable. It'd be Polly with a knowing glance between the two flushed teens but she wouldn't mutter a word except _pictures are being taken_ and _mom’s getting worried Betts_.

  
They'd leave the room with guilt but with a sense of ease. However, they didn't factor on a familiar red haired teen leaning against railing above the bar room – a smile plastered on her signature red lips while she held a phone that recorded the intimate detail. She could be nice but that wasn't her aimo. She knew this tryst was years in the making and wondered what Archie would think… but she'd keep this secret for now. She never knew when this would be handy; after all if her schedule was accurate, she'd be seeing Jughead Jones a lot while in New York City. 


End file.
